


Some Time To Ourselves

by forcefields



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcefields/pseuds/forcefields
Summary: With Johnny and Ben elsewhere ('elsewhere' being Atlantis, assisting Johnny's on-again-off-again, (quite clearly) temperamental boyfriend, otherwise operating as King of the Ocean), Sue and Reed finally get some time alone.Time, Sue believes would be best used talking about where their relationship's going.
Relationships: Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Kudos: 8





	Some Time To Ourselves

“So,” she turned to face her team, “Atlantean Christmas.”

Sue Storm was a woman of many words, an irony, given she was an invisible superhero fifty to sixty percent of the time. Still, her words were many _carefully selected_ , in this case, to accurately sum up the event of this afternoon’s invitation from the king of the ocean.

Her team, her family, the boys, looked about as enthused as she was. Ben Grimm, standing at six-foot-five, an orange-red rock formation of a man, responded first. “Shame I don’t celebrate.”

“Rocky,” her brother, fiery-quick, and literally fiery, Johnny, took a split second to spit something back at Ben, theatrical as ever, “you’re not saying what I think you’re saying. Who’s gonna protect me from the big fish?”

“Your question gives me questions.” Ben bounced back, causing Sue to smile, “Is your ex the “big fish”, kid, or are you denying he’s the obvious answer?”

Momentarily, Johnny looked a little red in the face – then, spotting Sue’s expression, lightened up and turned to – “Well, I guess if you’re staying surface level, I’ve got Reed.”

Reed Richards, doctor with God knows how many doctorates, king of the inquisitive eyebrow raise, and most importantly, Sue’s current sex partner, gave her brother a soft side-eye. “I don’t mean to disappoint –”

“You’re kidding,” the Storm siblings said, synchronisation earning an amused glance from the other, and Sue proceeded, “you can’t still be working in the lab.”

“I’ve fallen behind on a project.” Reed excused himself, holding her gaze for just long enough so that the following statement rang home, “It needs a solid eight hours’ dedication, and I’ve been finding myself more distracted as of late. With you all out in Atlantis, I’d be granted an invaluable opportunity -”

““You all”, huh?” Ben cut him off, feigning anger shortly before a smirk broke through, “You know what, kid, if it’s celebrations the big fish wants,” Johnny, very, _very_ visibly cringed, “I ought to introduce him to Hanukkah.”

To Ben’s shift in perspective, Johnny raised an eyebrow, and that shit-eating grin of his. “I’m sure he’ll love it. So – three of four. Definitely not coming, doc?”

“My word is my bond.” Reed affirmed, “Besides, Christmas Day’s two days out. I can get this done, and we can still spend the time together – just not, of course, in this instance.”

She knew it shouldn’t, but she couldn’t stop it; Sue’s heart panged. It missed him already, despite mere feet separating them. If only they were dating – she _and_ Johnny – hell, maybe even Ben – would use that to encourage party numbers. She knew, and knew he knew, they needed to talk about where this relationship was going, but every time they were together alone, conversation was scarce, their mouths moving against each other’s.

Sometimes, though she didn’t particularly like to dote on the thought, she wondered if Johnny had caught onto them. Maybe she needed to let Johnny know they were… no, no. Bad call, Susan. Ben? She had a feeling he already knew, to some degree or another. He was the type of person who would – plus, he and Reed had been college buddies. Now that was a thought…

“Sue? _Su-san_?”

She returned to reality, courtesy of Johnny, as always. In her peripheral, Reed’s uncertain, and a little suspicious, eyes were on her.

Drumming up ‘the blonde’, she responded, “Sorry, what?”

“You’re coming, yeah?” her brother sounded slightly frustrated, she supposed, somewhat from eagerness to see, and not see, the King of Atlantis, somewhat at her for probably not listening to him for a minute, “‘Cause we’re going. Now.”

It was then she noticed Ben had disappeared, albeit not far. He was heading for the Fantasticar’s bay.

“You’re not packing?” she questioned, immediately realising ‘the blonde’ was getting the best of her.

“I mean,” Johnny spoke less frustratedly, more humouredly, “I get Namor’s wardrobe for you isn’t exactly –”

“My mind slipped,” she cut him off, smiling, “please spare me any more flashbacks.”

“‘Course it did.” Johnny mused, ‘lightly’ mocking, and swung himself in the Fantasticar’s direction to shout, “You’d better not be sitting there, Rocks! I’m driving!”

“Oops!” ‘Rocks’ hollered back, “Looks like I just sat, kid!”

Johnny started towards him, brisk walk snapping to a jog with the urgency of it all. His sister couldn’t help but laugh. She turned her eyes to Reed, wondering if he’d shared her reaction, and found him smiling to himself, gaze upon the ground. Detecting hers, it lifted.

“You’d better catch up,” he advised, smile easing the monotony of his delivery, “or they’ll go without you.”

Partly lost in the deep brown of his irises, partly taken to the thought of actually not going, and staying, and being with him, she took a moment to respond. “Yeah. You sure you’re not coming?”

Reed tilted his head back, exhaling softly through his nose, and with feigned exasperation that had goosebumps tickling her skin (he was so fucking attractive, in every single way, it was unfair), “Go, Sue.”

With hesitation threatening to overcome her, Sue nodded, mouthing _Okay_ , as speaking aloud seemed to jar in her throat, and she couldn’t keep the boys waiting much longer. Moving on fast feet, she was approaching the Fantasticar and a pair squabbling childishly over “driver” and “shotgun” when the regret just-removed returned.

_Shit_ , she thought, grimacing; the chances she got in the car were growing slimmer by the millisecond. She didn’t want to leave him – not only would she miss him, and feel terrible that he’d be alone, but this might well be the sole chance she’d get, for the foreseeable future, to talk to him, about them.

Johnny, naturally, despite being embroiled in conflict with Ben, noticed her expression change the second it did. “Don’t say it.”

Ben caught her eye, and she held their gaze during the apology, “I’m sorry, guys, I just – I’m gonna stay with Reed.”

Though he’d clearly seen it coming, Johnny reacted with shock, and very ardent disagreement. “Really? No. No, that’s illegal. You ca –”

“It’s my decision!” she exclaimed, “Besides, he shouldn’t be here by himself a whole weekend.”

“He’d live,” Ben began, and she was about to cut him off, too, until she heard the rest, “but he wouldn’t necessarily be fine. Y’know, given _it_ ’s coming up…”

Quiet transpired. All remembered full well what ‘it’ was, rather, would be, soon.

“Right, right,” Johnny spoke fast, like he was making up for what he’d just said, “that’s for the best, then, I guess. Namor might get a _bit_ offended only two of the Fantastic Four showed up, but I don’t give a shit, so we’re cool.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, closing an eye as he did so, he smirked. “I mean, someone’s gotta make sure Reed takes bathroom breaks.”

Sue scoffed, eyeing him with utter – well, close to it - disbelief. Cool and quick she replied, “Thanks for the visual.”

Giving her a teasing – aggravating - wink, Johnny turned - “you got it!” – and hopped into shotgun, blasting a few ‘unhappy’ flames in Ben’s face, who swiped at him in return. Sue, chuckling at them, was going to leave the guys to it when she thought of a better parting line.

“Hey,” she called out, and both stopped – for the moment – trying to land the killer blow, “if Namor tries to pull any shit, tell him I’ll blow his head off.”

Johnny exchanged a look with the now amused-looking Ben. “We - probably shouldn’t tell him that.” His gaze returned to Sue as bright as his grin. “But thanks for the support!”

Although she was incredibly unimpressed with their reactions, Sue couldn’t help but laugh. Right – maybe not the best parting line for the unbelievably immature. “You’re _so_ welcome!”

Breaking from their squabble, Ben started the Fantasticar’s engines. “See ya Monday, Suzie!”

She bid them goodbye with the amused look on her face, which Johnny mirrored. He saluted as they shot off into a darkening sky.

Sue paused, her current intentions blurred by the beauty of what laid above. Already relatively visible, the stars stood by the many; her eyes scanned for the moon but could not locate it. She exhaled softly. This reminded her of the view before entering the shuttle, her last view of the sky with gravity holding her human body to the ground.

It was drawing near to two years since the accident. She pondered, abruptly, whether Reed’s reason for staying home had anything to do with the ‘anniversary’. She hoped not – but it seemed likely. Ben’s words rang in her head.

All the more reason to get going to the lab. She started back the way she came, down the pristine white tunnel of a corridor, and turned right when she entered one of many ‘work- (though never used for)- rooms’, where they’d had their debate. Down another, smaller tunnelled corridor, and she’d be in Reed’s Lower Laboratory.

Why was her breath catching? Why was she nervous? This was going to go fine, wasn’t it, regardless of what they decided to do with their relationship?

Wasn’t it?

_Yes_ , she scolded the niggling voice in her head, _no matter what happens._

Rounding a white-walled, plastic-sheeted (God knows why – to protect from the fallout of Reed’s experiments that escaped out the door, she supposed) corner, she pushed open a heavy blue door and entered Lower Lab.

The definitive difference between the Lower and Upper Labs were their colour scheme. Before she got to know Reed, it wouldn’t have been Sue’s first choice to tag him as a man of aesthetics – went to show how you shouldn’t judge a person by their cover, or, rather, initial impressions. Reed was a tough nut to crack; it took a good few months for his steely resolve to soften. Not that he was rude or harsh on her and Johnny, the electrical engineer and her baby brother mechanic, when they came onto the scene. He was, Ben said, all too happy to have more people around. “Means the project’s on even faster fast-track,” she recalled him adding with a smirk. “He’s just – well, Reed takes a while to get comfortable ‘round people. Longer than you or I or your brother would. ‘S the way he is.”

Sue found herself smiling wide, Cheshire-like, as she wandered deeper into Lower Lab. She loved its ambience, formed by its dark blue mood lights at entrance, gradually transitioning into lighter, until white fairy lights, star-scattered across the walls, ceiling and some parts of the floor. Not all – she could hear Reed’s voice in her head say, “for _some_ health and safety in here.”

He had a good sense of humour, interchangeable between dry, quick and slow, but it was always effective, as in, she always, at least, was humoured. She loved that about him. She loved a lot of things about him.

Evidently – clear as daylight, in fact – she loved him, period.

A sharp breeze shot through Lower Lab as she stepped into its centre, and she hugged herself, exhaling a thick cloud of air into the atmosphere. Out of her peripheral, she saw him turn from where he was bent over a worktop.

“Hey.” Sue looked over at him, and was met with a bemused gaze that, a moment later, glanced back at the worktop.

“Oh, you’re not serious.” She raised a hand in brief gesture of disbelief, keeping her surprise, shifting to anger, suppressed. “Because we’re fifteen, not coming on thirty.”

“I said I needed to finish this project, Sue,” this time, the exasperation ensnaring his words was real, “and I meant it. You should’ve gone with them.”

“You’re mad?”

He looked at her, his expression relaxing. “I can’t get mad at you,” he spoke with a soft intonation, “I don’t think it’s emotionally possible for me to produce anything negative towards or about you.”

His words offered comfort, nonetheless, she felt tense and hurt. She should leave him – she _should’ve_ left him to his work. She knew how much it meant to him, time alone in the lab to think and create and enjoy himself. Sure, the Fantastic Four were fun, and he loved his teammates, though he oft struggled to express that (which they knew, and they loved him back, so what did it matter?), but it was no shameful secret that the laboratory was his true happy place. He thrived best here.

“Thanks.” Sue replied, summoning her best smile. It wavered momentarily as she debated what to say next. “Well, I won’t interrupt, so - I’ll be in the lounge. Call if you need me.”

Not wasting a second, she rotated on her heels and, with a little too much momentum-driven-by-upset, perhaps, left Lower Lab. Its intricate, glowing interior was but a blur at her pushed pace, rushing like thoughts through her head.

Of course, he’d dismiss her like that – he really did want to be alone, get work done, not have a chat – but Jesus, he could’ve at least asked _why_ she’d stayed, unless he presumed that she’d stayed to be with him, which _was_ partially true, but – still! Sue groaned, not as quietly as she probably should have – anger did quell ‘normal’ behaviour, in her defence, and ‘careful’ currently wasn’t her current method of communication with one’s self or others. Some relief, some nausea, came at the sight of her exit.

“Sue.”

“Oh,” mid-step, she turned his way, “you wanna talk now?”

She sounded a _lot_ more bitter than intended, but it was difficult to refrain from frustration right now, and she wasn’t going to put in the effort.

Reed looked slightly nervous; pushing up his glasses confirmed as much. “I realised a discussion’s the most likely reason as to why you decided to stay.”

She gave a short laugh, glad, at least, he’d hadn’t simply resumed working after she left.

“Am I wrong?”

“No – no, you’re right,” she affirmed, attempting to push anger aside, “we need to talk – about where we’re going.”

He looked confused. She tried again. “Where our relationship’s going?”

Recognition flashed upon his features. A weight on her chest released - only to fall back with his response. “I see.”

He appeared to be considering something, his options in responses, she guessed, and let him hash it out in silence. ‘It’, an inquiry:

“Where would you like it to go?”

Hers was impulsive, though it felt right. “Wherever you want.”

It was Reed’s turn to laugh – mostly, through his nose, as an abrupt exhalation accompanied by a smirk. She wasn’t sure how to take that. “What?”

“I knew we were both stubborn,” he explained with an immovable smile, “I didn’t realise the full extent of that shared nature.”

“I’m guessing that’s a good thing.”

He hummed, gaze dropping to the floor, and drummed his fingers on a worktop to his left: a giveaway, that she knew well, that he was ‘thinking…’. The action entranced her, so much so that when he spoke, Sue was slow to register what he was saying.

“It is. Because I love you. Completely, and – not the way I did before. Not like I love Ben, or Johnny. It’s not because we’ve had sex – given the tension present since the day we met, that was an inevitability.” He paused, sensing she’d laugh, and she did, a little, shakily, “It’s because… of everything, I think. You’re this entirely perfect entity, and I happen to be fortunate enough to have met you. To know you – mentally, physically, as a lover and a friend. I –” He broke her gaze, glancing at the floor, and when his eyes returned to hers, they were even more nervous, “I’d go on and on, but I know you’re not much for speeches and the like, so – ball’s in your court.”

She kissed him. There was simply nothing more to be said, no words that could surmise what kissing him confirmed. He reciprocated almost instantaneously, their mouths moving together initially slow, searching, before the pace increased, desire overriding. Slipping a hand to the back of her neck, he pulled them, both breathless, closer.

Finding purchase above his collarbones, her hands gently massaged skin she felt stretch and shift beneath two layers – of lab coat and collared shirt – and her fingertips. A small moan escaped him; he grasped her hips, pulling at the denim of her jeans, and ran his tongue across hers.

With the tiniest whine, she parted them. Their eyes locked immediately – and they shared a laugh, quickly followed by a return to catching their breath. Sue’s hands rose to his shoulders, giving them a little rub, and, smiling, Reed caught her eye again.

His gaze flickered downwards; she, briefly suspicious over possible innuendo, glanced down to see he offered her his left hand. Body rocking with warm adrenaline, she took it, interlinking their fingers, and he gave her hand a little squeeze, the amused smile suddenly upon his face mirrored by his eyes.

“Hey,” he said, “I’m still waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” she knew what he was asking, that he daren’t say precisely in fear of a jinx, so she had to – not that she minded. Not in the least. “You know how I feel, Reed. I’ve never exactly tried to hide it.”

“Hide what?”

She smirked. ‘Give it and take it’: that could be one summary of their relationship. “ _Reed_.”

His smile extended into a grin. Almost laughing, she leaned into him, whispering, “I love you, too. I can’t remember a time that I didn’t.”

The look on Reed’s face held more relief than she’d anticipated. He bit his bottom lip, a semi-successful attempt to contain his widening grin, and placed a hand on the small of her back, gently massaging. As hushed as she had been, as if they were hiding a few feet away from Johnny and Ben (now _that_ was a situation she never wanted to happen again), “Well, I’m very happy to hear that.”

Sue smiled, her cheeks reddening. Abruptly - rather, finally, after some delay - she was processing what was unfolding, her heart simultaneously lodged in her throat and hammering in her chest hard enough to break skin. Reed loved her. He loved her.

_Oh, come on_ , said the rational inner Sue, _it’s not everything_ – _but_ , the heart-first counterpart gently protested, _it is in this moment._

His gaze held in hers, Sue felt reinvigorated. The last few weeks had been rough and, subsequently, she’d ended up feeling indifferent to the nature of the experiences that close history had brought. Atop that, to be frank, she’d expected a tense confrontation over emotions left either somewhat, if not completely, in the dark – certainly not Reed making a speech (fairly) comparable to Mr. Darcy.

Mind wandering all over the place with emotions, she _nearly_ forgot their current situation.

“So,” she broke a growing silence, smug smile arising, and leaned her weight onto one side, “wanna join me in the lounge or get back to work?”

Humming, he pressed a smiling mouth above her right temple. Warm breath brushed her skin as he spoke. “Suppose I could take a few minutes’ break.”

“I mean, a few minutes won’t matter,” she pulled out of their embrace to look in his eyes, though kept her hands on his forearms, “especially with a second pair of hands to help you out.”

A small silence absorbed them, reaching its peak when he quirked an eyebrow. It took her a couple seconds to recognise the double-entendre – smiling, she continued coyly, “What? You forgotten my field?”

“Who said anything about electrics being involved?” he responded, equally sly, and she scoffed.

“Well, then,” she bit back a smile, “I guess you’ll only have your own to work with.” Holding back, Sue gleefully watched his tongue press against his cheek, eyes, squinting. _Are you testing me?_ they asked, to which she answered, “In a few minutes, of course.”

With a small pop, his tongue retreated from its pressed position, and the corners of his mouth rose. “Sure.”

Reed ran a thumb over her knuckles like she wouldn’t notice, gaze unwavering from hers, and she debated the likelihood they’d start fucking right here on the floor.

“Lounge?” she prompted.

He shot her a look, half-amused, half-…? “Wh -” was all that escaped Sue before he lifted her into his arms, cutting her word into a yelp. To keep herself as upright as possible, she gripped his left shoulder, watching, with bewilderment, Reed kick a panel in the wall to their right. The panel made an unpleasant, elongated _crack_ , causing both to grimace, before burying itself in the wall. From the empty tiled space above ejected a – she couldn’t believe it, though, given this was Reed’s lab, she really should’ve – bed, complete with mattress, duvet and pillows.

Silence was a brief reaction.

“What the fuck?” She stared at him, wide-eyed (nonetheless, humoured). “Reed, what the hell do you have a bed in here for?”

Laying her down, he looked at Sue like it was a stupid question. “For when I work overnight?”

She looked at him like that was an equally stupid explanation. “Don’t you have a perfectly good room you could sleep in?”

“I didn’t imagine you’d want to be disturbed at three a.m.”

Unbelievable.

“I mean,” her grin was unstoppable and her laughter, barely suppressed, “your _own_ bedroom.”

“No work gets done in one’s most personal space. And before you say it,” Reed grinned, “no. I’d rather stay in here than go there. Spend some time with the two things I love most.”

“Oh, I am _so_ telling Ben and Johnny you rank a laboratory higher than them.”

“Anything I can do to prevent that from happening?”

“I can think of a few things. I’m sure you can, too.”

Reed shrugged off his lab coat, tossing it with noticeable care onto the worktop behind him. “All hypothetical, of course.”

“Wanna put ‘em into practice?”

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “Suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

Chuckling, she sat up on her knees, pulled her tee over her head. When it was off, and thrown somewhere irrelevant (on the floor), she found Reed with a knee on the bed, pouting. “I was getting there.”

She, in response, got up in his face, making sure her mouth was divided from his by inches. “Too slow.”

Reed raised a brow.

“Guess this’ll have to do.” he said, and climbed atop her in an instant, provoking a laugh from her, lasting longer when two fingers of either hand skimmed her bra straps.

He walked two fingers across her back, “slow” as he liked, enjoying her giggles and pleading eyes and exaggerated whispers of “you’re unreal”. Sliding them over the middle of her back, he felt the desired two hooks. By manipulating the length and shape of said fingers, those hooks came undone, and both hands came into play – her arms helping – as he removed the underwear.

Placing it aside, Reed watched for a moment as his lover put an arm behind her head, smiling contentedly. Shamelessly. He bit his bottom lip - an action of the subconscious, mainly – how could he ever doubt her feelings for him were indifferent to his for her? She looked at him as if…

“Reed?” and he looked her in the eye, “You okay?”

Lifting a lazy hand, she traced his right cheek with her thumb and forefinger. He placed a hand over. “Sorry. Sometimes I get lost in my admiration.”

She smirked. His mouth came down, kisses starting at her neck, soft, innocent pecks of affection becoming slower and bearing teeth the further he descended, grazing her breasts before flicking his tongue across a nipple.

Lightly shivering, Sue ghosted a hand down one side of his back. “Now,” she murmured, “you’re just teasing.”

He laughed breathily, looking up into her eyes whilst one hand went elsewhere. Feeling the pressure at the crotch of her jeans, quickly turning to rubbing, she eyed him through lustful, though temporarily pleased, half-lids.

“That does seem to be the case,” he mused, his voice papery soft, “doesn’t it?”

Two fingers massaging the fabric between his skin and her core, Reed returned to his lover’s neck with a harder kiss, open-mouthed and lingering and aspiring to bruise. Soft moans fluttered free of Sue’s mouth, her hips rising into his hand and neck arching closer to wherever his next kiss would land.

Pulling away, hand stilling, his eyes fell to her jeans; they ran the length of her legs and hips in a perfect fit, waistband, of a silver button and zipper, circling below her belly button. His hand slipped from her crotch to slip off the button and pull the zip, and she lifted her hips so he could remove the blue, her bare legs shaded red in places by fading, shallow injuries. Reed paused to consider what had caused them.

“Negative Zone,” her answer surprised him, his head jerking up to meet her eye, “the battle with Blastaar.”

“On the sand planet.” he affirmed, to which she smirked, tilting her head and eyeing him through a teasing squint, “What was it called…?”

He was looking at her with the expectation that she’d know. She replied with the same laziness in which she shifted her head to sit upright again. “I honestly can’t remember. Jakku?”

Smilingly did he crawl up to meet her mouth with lingering kisses, before muttering with equal mock, “Really? I could’ve sworn it was Tattooine.”

She snorted. “Nerd.”

A feigned frown graced his features. She found it strangely befitting. “And what does that make you?”

“Well.”

Reed waited – and felt an invisible pressure pushing him back. He accepted it with a quiet “oh?” and a smile familiar with this little act, the forcefield bringing him onto his back on the bed.

As he fell back, she came up to straddle his waist. Her fingers gripped his collar, smoothly undoing the top button composing it. “I don’t know.” Sue took a glance into his gaze, pausing her movements. “Whatever you like.”

She returned promptly to the task at-hand. Let him enjoy her line – she knew he was, because he was saying exactly zero. Entirely focused on removing the thing disallowing her from running hands across his chest, her left half of hair fell from her back, into her face.

Such, naturally, provoked a smirk from Reed. Rolling her eyes, she otherwise ignored him – then, had a thought. She put it into practice without hesitation; his shirt finally off, thanks in part to him manoeuvring out of it, and thrown to the floor, which he didn’t appear so happy about, Sue slid herself further down his waist.

He said nothing, simply watched as she captured skin at the side of his neck, teeth digging in with as much force as she dared, garnering a gasp from him, and, another, preceding a sigh, when she sucked.

But here came the best part. See, she’d only ever done it once, but he’d liked it – to say the least – so why not surprise him with it prematurely? Smiling devilishly into a second, initially innocent kiss upon his throat, Sue applied some serious concentration somewhere else.

And it paid off. Reed arched into her, high, at first, then, quickly coming down, though not all the way, suppressing further moans.

“ _Susan_.”

She hummed inquisitively, moving onto an untouched patch beside that now blemished, and suckled first this time. He, meanwhile, writhed with increasing want, a small, cylindrical force field imitating suction on his cock.

His dominant hand slid beneath her, stretching to allow for some dexterity in slipping a finger through one side of her panties, and between her folds. At his slightest touch, she hummed approvingly and rolled her hips – gasping, whining, as his finger pushed inside.

She matched the smirk that rose upon his mouth, and, tightening ‘her’ grip on his cock, drew a delightful response; Reed, moaning, hissing her name something between intense arousal and probably a little frustration, thrusted his finger, then two, in and out of her, with increasing speed and length.

Moaning, mewling, Sue completely forgot herself, buzzed on pleasure and bouncing vigorously against an erection bursting to be freed, precum soaking through. With a low grunt, and a growl just audible, he pulled his fingers out, emitting a gasp from his lover. His other hand stretched up sharpish, gripping the hair on top of her head, forcing her eyes to meet his, and the force field to disintegrate around his manhood.

“Do you want me to fucking cum, baby?” he whispered, voice wobbling, “Because I’m very, _very_ close.”

“No, sir.” Sue breathed a little heavy, the smile on her face unstoppable, “God knows when you’d be able to get it up again.”

One minute, she sat upright, admiring her work. The next, Sue was toppled and pinned beneath her lover, and he was kissing her mouth, roughly, intensely; she might’ve laughed at their breathlessness if she wasn’t so centred on the feeling of his dick pressed into her inner thigh.

She broke them apart, trying her best not to whine his name. “Reed, baby, please.”

“Please what, baby?”

She swallowed, wetting a building dryness in her throat. “Fuck me?”

“As you asked so politely.” he mused, rolling off her and the bed to a worktop beside them. From a drawer he pulled open perhaps a little over-aggressively, he took a condom, splitting open the packet at the top and rolling it on.

Turning and leaning on one elbow, she had to say to herself, he was the only man she’d slept with who took to protection so comfortably. Despite… “Reed?”

He looked over his shoulder at her. An amused smile played on his lips. “Yes?”

“Don’t get me wrong,” she shifted onto both elbows, pushing some of her hair out of her face, “I admire the precautions, but I thought you said the radiation made us, you know -?”

“It’s a theory,” he replied, which caused a thrill to run through her, “which I don’t plan on testing today or any time soon, despite our revelations.”

She chuckled and he reclined his head a little, eyeing her half with fondness, half-desire. He added gently, “Maybe in the future.”

Sue’s heart jumped – in a good way, as her clit pulsed in the same instant. To have his children… “You want -?”

He cut her off with a hand to her mouth, arm stretched some extra distance to reach. She smirked. “To paraphrase what I said,” he mused, “we’ve got the future. Maybe.”

Ablaze with desire, wet and hot and happily desperate for him, all of him, Sue – with a degree of gentleness - bit his palm. Hissing softly, in seconds Reed closed their distance, atop her with his torso pushing a gap between their legs.

“You know what,” he murmured, pushing himself into her, her warm, tight walls sending pleasure shooting through his lower body, “ah – I take it back.”

“Sure.” she managed to speak, though afterwards immediately overcome by the sensation filling her, and she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Groaning, Sue shifted upon him, hipbones touching his, and in doing so, they moaned together. Reed’s eyes closed, squeezing, and his face contorted in producing a hissed, steadily overwhelmed,

“ _Fuck_.”

A grin crossed her features. He took a moment to meet her gaze, intense pleasure keeping his eyes closed, and heat swelled in her stomach when he did. Bottom lip between her teeth, she pushed herself further onto his dick, feeling it stretch longer seconds before he slammed into her.

She yelped – near screamed but managed to suppress it – and grabbed at his shoulders, their sweat-slicked skin giving her some trouble in securing a hold. He didn’t wait for her to.

Reed slammed into her, her walls spasming violently at the sudden, relentless pounding. Burying his head in the crook of her shoulder, he inhaled sharply, stilling himself inside to stretch to the desired spot.

A short cry ascertained he’d got where he wanted.

“Reed.” she breathed, grip on his arms white-knuckled.

He huffed a chuckle and, barely able to contain a quiver in his voice, simply shushed her, shortly before he started fucking her into the mattress.

It felt so fucking good, for both of them, and as he could hit it as much as he liked, naturally, he hit it every single time.

Sue’s cries gradually heightened to screams, and he, placing a safe pressure on her throat with one hand, pushed her head into the mattress, causing her spine to arch even further. It felt, impossibly, even more incredible, a tightness in her core building to breaking point.

Eyes rolled back, grasp on her lover iron-tight, Sue came with a scream that cut out halfway, as she was rather, absolutely focused on fucking onto him until this wave of pleasure subsided. What she didn’t notice, was that the intensity felt on her peaking briefly kickstarted a forcefield, which Reed felt grab bitingly at his skin. That, him being so deep inside, and her walls spasming, tight, around him, were enough.

“Baby,” he moaned, “ _fuck_ -”

Groaning, Reed joined her in riding out an orgasm, shuddering as the last of the sensations simmered; suddenly, he felt weak, energy wasted away in pleasure. _And rightfully so_ , he thought with a smirk. Pulling out of her, he rolled to lie beside Sue, in the same instance pulling her backwards into his chest.

“That worn out, huh?” Her question held a note of surprise.

He hummed into her shoulder, briefly raising his mouth from her skin to mutter, “Effects are temporary.”

She laughed.

They laid there for a while. A moment passed where they were apart, then he put an arm around her, turning his body into hers, and she cuddled up to him. Her face rested in the warmth of his chest, hairs tickling her nose, but they were the last things on her mind. Nothing could bother her whilst they shared a moment in bliss, though she knew it wouldn’t last, not the way Reed worked.

Sure enough, a probably exact five-minute window came and went, after which Reed sat up, stretching an arm to retrieve his strewn clothes.

“I’m going back to work,” he said, in spite of a coinciding yawn, and kissed her cheek, “don’t disturb me, please.”

She let out quite the exaggerated yawn herself. “Don’t what, sorry?”

He huffed a chuckle. Sue hoped he’d reprimand her cheek, but he just eyed her ‘warningly’ and, once redressed, walked down the corridor.

_Damn_. She slid down the bed, basking still in the afterglow, the sensation between her legs filling and tingling, and delightfully sensitive.

Sue bit her bottom lip, pushing thoughts of provoking that sensitivity aside. She should leave Reed to his project, for real, this time. Yet…

Groaning, she turned onto her stomach. Her line of sight landed on her pile of clothes and she wondered at what point had they transformed from a random scattering to that.

Well, that’d be Reed’s work, wouldn’t it? Always the gentleman, or, at least, trying to be (he tended not to unintentionally be so), whilst dually the rough and foul-mouthed – scientist, frustrated over a failing experiment. Or her teasing.

Rubbing her face didn’t particularly help rid Sue of her returned ‘fever’, so to speak. But honestly, it wasn’t like another few minutes would hurt, really – not Reed, not his project (well, maybe a little), certainly not her (or perhaps it would; all the better).

Maybe she should’ve resisted her lustful head, but she couldn’t.

Not that she wanted to.

*

Sue found Reed bent over some kind of small, atom-breaking contraption. It was situated on the worktop he’d been standing at previously, and he appeared relaxed enough – as he also was earlier – for her to speak up.

“Reckon you’ve got a little more unspent energy for me?”

His gaze flickered up to hers, holding tension. She was about to speak again; he beat her to it. “It’s barely been half an hour, Sue.”

She raised a forcefield, half a bubble, over the little contraption he worked on; in response, he raised an eyebrow. He made no effort towards further movement, yet she found herself gently shivering all the same. She knew he wouldn’t speak, challenging her to retort something stronger. The perfect words came to mind.

“But you’re my boyfriend, Reed.” Sue, casual, slow, stepped closer, the hint of a whine in her voice, “Aren’t the rules a little different now?”

His gaze took hers with a steely quality, but she held it perfectly content. Reed’s resolve broke with a smile he couldn’t contain. “Am I getting a ‘please’?”

Folding her arms across her chest, tossing hair over her shoulder with just enough dramatic flair, she smiled wide.

“Nope.”


End file.
